


Sally Wins Crimmus

by Fishykarp



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sally Wins Crimmus

Twas the night before Crimmus, fighting monsters of fright,

Alchemical Air asked her friend at first light.

“So Sally, what will you do for Crimmus day?”

“Any parties, or presents, or Crimmus parades?”

Alchemical Fire took a pause for a thought,

(An occurrence quite rare, her attention was short.)

“I’m not going to party,” she said with a grin,

“I’m not going to revel. I’m going to win.”

And so she did vow that she would soon achieve,

More than Tessa and Gwen, Sylvia and Undine.

Because Crimmus to her was a matter of pride,

Proving to her friends that she could best preside.

Over a grand celebration prepared and supplied,

All by herself (with her mum helping by her side.)

“Oh this.” Sylvia chucked. “This I gotta see.”

“Would it be too much trouble if you invite me?”

“Oh shoot!” she then realised. “I’ll be with the kids.”

“And the Boxing Day planning a party forbids.”

“Well…” Sally said. “That might seem to be true.”

“But I asked our friends if they could cover for you.”

Tessa spoke up. “Sylvia you’ve done so much.”

“For your parents, your siblings, and even for us.”

“I’ll deal with the sale, you can count on me!”

“We’ll help with the kids, me and Gwen.” said Undine.

“Yep.” said Gwen. 

A day after that both the girls did arrive,

At Sally’s house, where they did both go inside.

To a candlelit table, with cups and teapot,

And from the next room wafted smoke and- wait what

Something blew up, and not just Sally’s plans,

As the girls had to duck away from flying pans.

“Sally!” Air yelled, coughing smoke with her breaths.

“Your stupid dinner nearly led to our deaths!”

“Was proving your skills really worth your friend’s health?”

“I’ve had enough of your ego, just go- wait why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry.” Fire said. “This all turned out a mess.”

“I don’t mean to be mean. I wanted to impress.”

“Because Sylvie, I know that you don’t get to rest.

“Not with bills to be paid and your work to address.”

“I just wanted to give you a single day off…”

“But it looks like I’ve failed, like I always do-“

“Stop.”

“Sally.” Sylvia said. “I’m... sorry for getting mad. I didn’t realise you’d planned this for me. It… means more to me than you know.”

“Cmon. You think I wouldn’t do something special for my girlfriend?”

“… _girlfriend_?”

“…yes?”

“I thought we were just friends who kissed sometimes…”

“That’s… not a thing.”

“I’m sure it is…”

“You took me to the Future’s Promise dance three years in a row!”

“That doesn’t prove anything!”

Sally laughed. “If you say so, Sylvie. Well, Crimmus isn’t over yet. How about we get some sushi and hang out at that park by your place?”

“I’d like that.”

So they talked and they laughed until Crimmus was done.

Sally looked at her friend, and she smiled. She’d won.


End file.
